April Fools!
by SkittleBarf
Summary: All of England's colonies are planning the biggest prank yet. It's April Fools Day, and America wants to prank his friends. So why not prank the whole G8 with a bunch of colonial fun?
1. Planning

Chapter 1: Planning

* * *

Canada was walking home from the store. It was late March so it was beginning to warm up, but it was still a bit chilly. He turned the corner and came face to face with America. "Woah! Slow down you almost toppled me," Canada said to him.

"Oh! There you are," America panted. He seemed to be pretty winded,"I was running all over the place to find you!" He said once he caught his breath.

"Why? Is there something super important that I need to know?" Canada asked.

"Actually, yeah." America said.

"Oh. Is there something wrong? Is there an emergency?" Canada asked. He started to get a little worried.

"No, no nothing like that, but it's still pretty dire," America said standing up straight.

"Well then, what's so crazy important?" Canada asked.

America cracked a huge grin. "Tomorrow's April Fool's day," America said. Canada smiled. He knew where this was going.

"What do you have planned this time?" Canada asked him.

"Well it's pretty crazy and slightly complicated at the same time, but that's how pranks are. This time though we need the colonies." America finished and smiled mischievously at Canada.

Canada started,"Wait you mean like-"

"All of England's colonies,"America finished. Canada smiled at this. They divied up who they would get and left.

 _ **A FEW HOURS LATER...**_

America, Canada, Hong Kong, Australia, New Zealand, Sealand, Wy, India, and Seychelles were all gathered at the meeting point. "You're probably wondering why we're all gathered here today,"America began. "Tomorrow is a very important day, April Fool's day. And so I have an idea of how to put the best prank together ever!"

"But, why us of all people? I don't have anything in common with at least half these people," Wy said.

"We all have one thing in common," Canada pipped up.

"What's that?" India asked.

America smiled and said,"England."

* * *

 **This is going to be so good! The next chapter is going to be significantly longer than this one. This fic is also going to be a mix of chaos and hilarity. Stay tuned and don't be afraid to shoot me a review! :)**


	2. You've Been Fooled!

Chapter 2: You've Been Fooled!

* * *

All of the colonies were gathered outside of the meeting room. The meeting had started exactly 4 minutes ago as they planned. They reviewed what they were to do. Seychelles whispered,"3..2..1..Go!" And the plan was set into motion.

America walked into the G8 meeting room. He was wearing his normal uniform and everything except his hair was much more disheveled than usual and he wasn't wearing his jacket. He walked in and laughed his usual laugh and yelled,"I'm the _real_ hero!" Then the meeting doors opened and someone who looked _exactly the same_ walked toward America's seat.

"Seriously? You think you're the hero?" He said turning and looking at the other America. "I'm _obviously_ the real hero!" He said and crossed his arms. They were exact replicas of each other.

The first America looked quite offended. As to prove this he yelled the word "gasp!" and put a hand over his heart. "I disagree!" He retorted. Then chaos ensued. Both Americas got into an insult battle while the G8 simply watched in shock and slight terror.

Germany finally stepped in and said,"Stop! I don't know what's happening, but you had best explai-" he was cut off by England shrieking.

Everyone including the two Americas turned to him and asked what was wrong. "S-something touched me under the table," he said pulling his knees up to his chest and looking at the floor. The countries sighed in exasperation and were about to check under the table when the meeting doors opened. To everyone's surprise Wy and Seychelles waltz in and sat on the table.

"Um, wha-" France started before Seychelles cut him off by pointing at the ceiling and exclaiming 'up'. As if obeying her command the table started to hover upward and stopped before it could come close to the ceiling. Everyone stared in minuscule horror at the site above them. Sitting upside down on the bottom of the table were India and Hong Kong!

"Ah! Hong Kong get down from there!" China yelled. Hong Kong and the rest of the odd ones out at the meeting laughed at everyone's facial expressions. It was priceless! Then someone screamed and everyones attention was turned to where they were pointing. Under where the table was supposed to be sat a little kid about the age of ten in a zombie mask! He was pointing at the table above him and was spinning circles with his fingers.

"What the bloody he-" England yelled but just then Australia and New Zealand ran into the room, each holding a plastic tubberwear container full of something.

They ran over to England. Australia dumped the contents of his container on England and shouted,"Snakes!" Sure enough many small snakes were poured onto England. England screamed quite high pitched and started doing a sort of crazed dance trying to get all of the snakes off of him. The rest of the nations watched in horror and amusement.

Then, New Zealand dumped his bucket of spiders on England and yelled,"Spiders!" When he did so. England started freaking out even more and was screaming. The little kid under the table walked over toward the two 'heroes' who were laughing their butts off. Sealand lowered the table and everyone got off of it. They were all laughing hysterically and once they caught their breath they yelled,"April Fools!" All in unison.

"That was a joke?!" England yelled at them.

One of the Americans nodded and the other put his glasses on. "That was the best prank ever!" America said.

"Yeah it was," Canada said putting on his glasses.

"Don't worry," New Zealand said,"The spiders and snakes are rubber."

"Aww, you weren't supposed to tell 'em!" Australia said through the laughs.

Sealand took off his zombie mask and turned to America and exclaimed,"That was hilarious! Good idea with the table."

Although some were confused by what had happened, everyone laughed.

April Fools!

* * *

 **Oh my gosh, that was hilarious! I hope you guys liked that little fic. Don't be afraid to shoot me a review or private message me! Thank you, also, so much for all of your support! This was really fun to make because of you guys! :) Also, I have a head canon that some of England's colonies can do magic, so that's why Sealand was doing magic. Make sure you watch out for my next fanfic, 'Nordic Five Fun'. It's gonna be pretty funny, too! :D**


End file.
